


Who You Were: Who You Are (previously Untitled)

by GoldenSelkie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Magicats, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSelkie/pseuds/GoldenSelkie
Summary: Catra's failed mission to seize the ocean kingdom of Salineas has her position of Force Captain balancing on the knife's edge of Hordak's favour. Her new mission is her final chance to prove herself to both Shadow Weaver and Hordak, but the people of Etheria have begun to take notice of Catra's actions. Forces outside of her control are gathering around her as the pressure to succeed begins to strip Catra of her resolve.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

The daily grind of moving the Horde’s forces across Etheria was finally catching up with Catra. That and the crushing pressure of responsibility and the pain of loss that she told herself she definitely didn’t feel. As the day drew to a close and she called the troops to make camp, Catra wondered how much longer she could keep going as she was.

Catra hadn’t been sleeping. She ate but was unable to swallow more than a few bites before terrible nausea overwhelmed her appetite. She was losing weight and her temper was flaring in moments where she needed to be thinking calmly about her next move against the Rebellion. Against She-Ra. Against Adora. She was a Force Captain, her job was to conquer Etheria in the name of Lord Hordak and The Horde. Well, that was the face she showed to the troops anyhow. She’d been a child when she realised that the war they were fighting was a campaign for power and control and not an effort to rescue oppressed people. Hordak was someone to be feared, of course, but only in the way that your life meant nothing to him if you didn’t prove useful to him. Or Shadow Weaver.

Skirting tanks and transports, barking orders as she went, Catra got the soldiers organised to settle for the night and keep watch for any potential attacks from the Princesses. Even while fulfilling her role as a commanding officer, her mind was elsewhere. Hordak had summoned her for an audience before deploying her on the mission to attack a series of towns and villages supplying the Rebellion with supplies, tech, anything really. Her failed mission to seize the ocean kingdom of Salineas had lost the Horde absolute control of supplies by water, so they were attacking the land instead. Hordak had made it clear to Catra that this was her last chance, for all of her successes Hordak only cared about her losses. She remembered the odd red glow in the air as he had activated a machine that sucked all the air from the room. Hands going to her throat, she tried to breathe calmly while she was overwhelmed by the memory of Hordak’s glowing red eyes filling her dimming vision as he warned her what awaited her if she was unsuccessful.

Blinded by memories, her clawed toes caught in the dirt furrows left by a tank and she pitched forward for a moment before Scorpia’s large pincers caught Catra under the arms and supported her against the warmth of her strong chest.

“Whoa! Are you okay Catra?! Because if you aren’t I can totally pick you up right now and put you to bed and bring you tea. Do you like tea? I’m sure you do. Gosh you really don’t look okay though.” Scorpia’s wide eyes were filled with concern and sincerity and warmth as she looked into Catra’s wan face. “I’m going to pick you up now, if you need to cry my shoulder is right there. Because that’s what best friends do for one another!”

“Scorpia!” Catra squeaked weakly as she found herself swung up into Scorpia’s arms. She squirmed and shoved her hands against Scorpia’s face, arching away. “Scorpia! Put! Me! Down!”

Scorpia, as usual, was undeterred and raced towards the tents that were swiftly springing up as tired troops set up camp. It was a testament to Catra’s fatigue that she couldn’t wriggle out of Scorpia’s strong but somewhat clumsy hold and quickly found herself dumped onto a stiff field cot. For a moment she collapsed back onto the cot, blood singing in her ears and bright points of light zipping across her vision before turning into black motes that slowly disappeared. The moment passed quickly and the stiff triangles of her ears flatted against her head. Her lips lifted into a snarl and her tail lashed angrily as a deep hiss sprang from her mouth. Finally, Scorpia stopped fussing and recoiled slightly as she took in the sight of Catra’s narrow pupils and sharp claws shredding the stiff canvas of the cot.

“Catra, I-“

“Get out! Get out now! Go see to your duties and leave me alone!”

Scorpia flinched. “Catra I was just trying to be a good frien-.”

“Get out!” Catra couldn’t stand those eyes looking at her like that anymore. They reminded her of Adora’s blue eyes. Looking at her with the same goofy hope and affection. She blindly reached out and threw the first thing her hands closed around.

The stun baton narrowly missed Scorpia’s head and she ducked as it hit the grey green wall of the tent. Her face fell as she looked down and quickly backed away. “Okay Wildcat, I’ll go. Just, please let me know if you need anything. I’m worried about you.”

The fur on Catra’s tail puffed. “I don’t need anything! And I certainly don’t need help from you!”

The look on Scorpia’s face as she ducked out of the tent stayed with Catra for the rest of the night and followed her into fitful dreams as exhaustion finally overpowered the strain and she collapsed back onto the cot. She didn’t remember the brief restful moment as she closed her eyes and imagined that Adora was there with her. Running gentle fingers through the thick mane of her hair and scratching softly under her ears.

\---

_Thick shadows crept in from the corners of the room and wrapped themselves around Catra’s body and she cried out as the jagged crackling light of Shadow Weavers magic wracked her body in agonising waves of red light._

_“You **will** bring Adora home this time, Catra! Lord Hordak won’t have a chance to get to you because I will finish you first! You were useless when I took you in, proved yourself worthless as I raised you and are no value to me without Adora! She is the only reason you’re still alive. Remember that I would have disposed of you years ago if Adora hadn’t taken such a liking to you. This is your final opportunity to get back the only reason for me to keep you alive!”_

Catra’s eyes opened wide and her breath froze in her lungs as she jerked forwards. She had no memory of falling asleep but somehow she had drifted off while leaning against one of the tanks at the perimeter of the camp. She’d been trying not to think of Shadow Weaver’s extra mission the entire day. The one Hordak couldn’t know about as he’d specifically forbidden Shadow Weaver from pursuing it. Adora was lost to the Horde in his eyes and Shadow Weaver’s agenda was of no concern to him. But Catra knew Shadow Weaver, and knew that if she didn’t bring Adora back to the Horde, she was as good as dead. Because Adora was worth the risk and Catra was expendable.

With a growl, Catra stood and began to stalk around the camp. It was still predawn, the air was still and quiet and the only other movement was from the soldiers keeping watch. Mist trailed softly out of the Whispering Woods at the far side of the camp, sending chills down Catra’s spine as the nightmare memory danced at the edges of her thoughts. Desperation gnawed at her stomach. The Princesses hadn’t made an appearance yet, for all that they’d taken two of the villages supplying the Rebellion with food. No Adora charging in with that stupid sword of hers that turned her into a Princess with her stupid tiara and magical flowing hair. And no chance to capture her and send Adora back to Shadow Weaver.

As the days passed and they covered more ground, Catra’s state of mind was deteriorating. She had managed to get some sleep here and there, but eating was still a challenge. She was more and more volatile and even Scorpia was keeping her distance, especially after the other night. Sometimes it felt like even the sky was closing in on her and for the last two days she’d had the strangest sensation that something was watching her from the shelter of the Whispering Woods. She repeatedly had to remind herself that the Whispering Woods were infested with magic and the very trees themselves were prone to mischief. They’d had no choice but to begin skirting closer and closer to the woods as the mission continued, so surely it was the effect of being too near the magic running wild amongst the trees and brush.

Despite herself, Catra had a feverish sense of pride about the mission so far. Everything was running smoothly even if she wasn’t. She just had to keep it together and show Shadow Weaver that she could be trusted, was a valuable asset. If she did well, maybe returning without Adora wouldn’t matter and Shadow Weaver would tell Catra that she was wrong and that Catra was worthy of… of… maybe Shadow Weaver would tell her that she was proud. Of Catra.

Catra briefly entertained a fantasy of Shadow Weaver welcoming her back to the Horde, successful and exultant in her victory. Maybe Shadow Weaver would gently touch her face in the way she’s only reserved for Adora and tell her that she was special like Adora was. But then it wasn’t Shadow Weaver anymore and Adora was the one stroking her cheek, smiling that soft smile that she’d smiled only when looking at Catra.

The mist from the Whispering Woods caressed Catra’s face, catching softly on the tears quietly streaking down her cheeks and she slowly came back to the present. Only to blink sharply against the tears and stumble back, surprised that her wandering feet had carried her to the edge of the tree line. Grass was ticking at her feet, leaves tangling with her tail and a faint breeze carried the scent of something sweet and grassy and enticing. Again it felt like she was being watched but it felt less menacing to her this time, as though she were being carefully regarded by the very trees themselves. There was a subtle tug on Catra’s mind, she found herself wanting to move into the woods and under the canopy, to leave behind the hardness and rigidity of the Horde even if it was just for a moment. The pull increased in intensity and for a moment Catra was going to follow it. All thoughts of Shadow Weaver and Adora faded from her mind and she breathed deeply the forest air.

There was a sharp snap of a branch somewhere close to Catra and it broke through her stupor bringing her suddenly back to the present. Confused, shaking her head and twitching her ears, it took her a moment to realise that the woods must have been messing with her head and she had seriously been about to walk away from camp and straight into danger.

Fury and fear suddenly filled Catra, settling over her like a familiar blanket and she spat violently at the trees. Rising swiftly and turning sharply, she pelted back into camp and launched herself on top of the nearest tank, feeling violent and stupid and small. No, she didn’t matter, not to anyone she cared about, but this mission was giving her the chance to be better than Adora and she would prove herself. If not to Shadow Weaver, then to Hordak. She was stronger than some stupid magic trees.

\---

Ribs burning and every breath a struggle, Catra allowed Scorpia to lie her back onto the floor of a transport as they hastily made a retreat back to the temporary base. Another day another village to claim in Hordak’s name, but this time it hadn’t gone to plan. The Princesses had finally shown up, as well as Adora, already transformed into She-Ra and thoroughly beating back Catra’s troops. As usual, Adora and Catra had gone head to head, taunting and insulting each other, battling each other’s minds as much as with their weapons. Catra, normally so quick and light and agile, was slow with the weight and consequences of her responsibilities and She-Ra had delivered a devastating blow to her ribcage. Unable to lead the attack any more, Scorpia stepped between Adora and Catra, collecting her friend and ordering an immediate retreat.

Adora had looked horrified when Catra fell, as though hurting her this badly was the last thing she’d wanted. Catra wasn’t sure if Adora had said anything to her because time had started breaking into chunks that didn’t quite make sense because pieces were missing here and there.

The transport hit a particularly large bump and Catra couldn’t even draw breath to cry out before time completely shattered and settled into darkness.

\---

It was a few days before Catra could hide the pain that wrapped its way around her chest. Multiple cracked ribs she was told, nothing serious, but she was on reduced duties while Scorpia took charge of operations. Word had been received from Lord Hordak that, despite the setback, plans were proceeding at an acceptable rate, so Catra was free to recover so long as they didn’t lose ground. Lose any ground and, well, Scorpia hadn’t needed to relay the rest of the message. Catra knew what was at stake.

Scorpia had become a near constant hovering presence when not attending to the operation. Catra had become listless and subdued since her injury and refused to tell Scorpia what was on her mind and pretending to sleep a majority of the time. She had known that Hordak and Shadow Weaver had both had private meetings with Catra before deployment, and that Catra had been extremely jumpy and angry since then, but she had no idea what had happened. Her gut was telling her it was something bad and she’d tried to be a good friend to Catra, but nothing worked. Even now, she was spending her down time sitting by Catra’s bed, a thermos of tea ready to go in her pincers, waiting for her best friend to open those beautiful mismatched eyes.

Eventually Catra signed and opened her blue eye. “Are you going to sit there all day? Don’t you have work to do?”

Scorpia’s smile was as bright as all Etheria’s moons combined. “Oh, oh, you’re awake! Thank goodness, you’ve been sleeping so much that I was worried. I brought you tea!” 

“No thanks.” Catra said, before carefully sitting up and blinking slowly at the tight pain firmly squeezing her chest.

“You know, Lord Hordak has given you permission to rest, you don’t have to do anything right now.” Scorpia tensed, worried that Catra was going to try to resume duties.

Catra huffed and hoisted herself off the cot, making her way to the tent opening. “But Shadow Weaver didn’t and I have orders from her too. Just, let me walk for a bit. Alone.“

Scorpia was clearly confused and stood to follow Catra. “Shadow Weaver gave you orders separate from Hordak?”

Catra shook her head and stepped out of the tent, quickly disappearing behind the nearest obstacle so Scorpia couldn’t follow her. She knew that telling Scorpia wasn’t an option. There’s no way she’d understand and Catra was too drained to make her. The many days of poor sleep and poor appetite had combined with her injury and stolen even her energy for anger. Something she thought she’d never run out of. So she stalked around the base in the afternoon light and tried to figure out what to do next. It felt like no matter what she did, she would either fail Hordak or fail Shadow Weaver and her days were numbered.

Again she eventually found herself heading to the tree line of the Whispering Woods as she considered her options. Following the pull of something that was steadily increasing, day by day. She again stopped as her feet touched the grass, but this time only paused for a moment before pushing past the first few branches and into the dappled light of the ever watching woods. Sighing heavily, she leaned against the nearest tree and slowly slid down the bark until she was sitting curled at the base, nestling between the large roots and closing her eyes. She thought about the last fight with Adora. She thought about her place in the Horde. She knew the only way to get Adora back in the Fright Zone was to manipulate her into returning, and they’d certainly tried in the last confrontation… but everything was starting to feel wrong. Opening her eyes, she came to the realisation that she didn’t want to do that to Adora. She didn’t want Adora back in the Horde either. Adora had left, and it was time to let her go be a Princess or whatever. Even if that meant facing her on the battlefield.

Catra tapped some of the softly glowing moss at her feet and watched in surprised delight as small, fluffy lights rose into the air with each tap. She followed the lights as they rose into the air, entranced, tired of thinking and planning. But the moment was short lived and a cold feeling of shock and dread washed over her. Beyond those glowing specks stood several people in the dark shadows of the trees, watching her in complete silence.

Everything must have happened very quickly then, but somehow it seemed terribly slow to Catra. She managed to stand, ribs aching, opening her mouth to order back-up from the base just metres behind her. But there were people lunging at her from the side pining her to the tree. A gag covered her mouth as she shrieked in pain, her headpiece was knocked from her face and a bag was quickly pulled over her head. Her limbs were held and tied and her feet and hands quickly wrapped in something to stop her from using her claws. It was odd though, for all the violence of the attack, they were strangely gentle as they secured her. Careful not to put too much pressure on her ribcage, as if they knew that she was hurt there.

The Rebellion, Catra realised with panic. Adora must have organised an attack on the base and now she was captured. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to feel rage that she’s been outsmarted but Catra just felt so very tired, somehow. The bag over her head smelled strangely pleasant and as she breathed in the familiar sweet, grassy smell she felt herself begin to relax in the firm hold of her captors. Dimly, in some small part of her mind, Catra realised that they must be using something to keep her calm so she wouldn’t fight back. As Catra was hoisted gently into a pair of strong arms she felt herself slipping into a peaceful sleep for the first time since this cursed mission had commenced.


	2. Chapter 2

The voices were dim at first, partially muffled by the veil of sleep.

“You’ve finished the examination? How is she?” A woman’s voice, brisk and firm but not unkind.

“The ribs, as we already knew. Cracked though, not broken. There are signs of… other damage. That are pertinent to your Majesty’s interests.” A man this time, gentle and serious.

“Show me.”

Fingers smoothed through scarred furrows in the soft fur at Catra’s side, lifting it and exposing the red, feathery marks curling over her skin. Catra felt a spike of panic pierce through the soft lethargy weighing at her limbs and a whimper building in her throat. 

There was the sharp hiss of a rapidly drawn breath and a moment of stillness. “- These are not from normal electricity.”

“No, Majesty. We found residual energy in the scar tissue, it matches the samples we have from the Black Garnet.”

“Are there more?”

“Majesty –“

“Stop. Stop hiding behind formalities and tell me the extent of her injuries.”

Awareness began to return to Catra, fuelled by the panic that was steadily simmering under her skin. She could feel the firm surface of a bed beneath her, the strange crispness of the garments she was dressed in and a soft pillow under her head. Sleep still weighed upon her, keeping her eyes closed and her limbs still, but her mind was filling with groggy realisations. She wasn’t in the Fright Zone, and these people weren’t from the Horde. She didn’t know where she was or how she got there, but it was _bad_ and she wanted to get away, she didn’t want them to see the rest of Shadow Weaver’s handiwork. That she’d been so vulnerable.

The man was now tilting Catra’s head to the side, lifting the tangled locks of her mane and exposing more of the marks reaching across her scalp, lighter and still covered by hair. “The examination revealed that there were repeated attempts to make alterations to her mind. Some of them worked, all of them left scars.”

“That **monster**!” The woman snarled and there was the sound of a fist hitting something unyielding.

Now the whimper worked its way out of Catra’s throat.

“Hush, kitten. We’re nearly done, just go back to sleep now.” The woman’s voice was quiet again and Catra was surprised to feel light scratching at that perfect, soothing spot just behind the base of her ear. The one that Adora would scratch for her after nightmares woke them both.

_Adora._

“Is it likely to affect her ability to make a connection?”

The man didn’t answer right away, taking a moment to settle Catra’s clothing back over her stomach, before drawing a soft blanket over her and tucking it securely under her chin. “There may be some slight difficulty depending on the specific harm done by the magic, but once the remaining energy from the Black Garnet is removed, I wouldn’t think that there will be significant -.”

Panic receded and Catra’s mind was slowing again, words slipping in and out of focus and she struggled to understand what they meant. 

“- e’ll be presented as soon – ot enough time…”

The warmth of the blanket, the calming fingers behind her ear, she slipped away from that confusing and frightening place and into dreams of being curled safely at the foot of Adora’s bunk.

\------

Rogelio, Lonnie, Kyle and Scorpia were huddled around the strategy table, voices hushed and urgent. It had been roughly 24 hours since Catra had last been seen stalking around the base, and questions were beginning to sprout into rumours. Anything from an injured Catra having been spirited back to the Fright Zone to one wild theory that the pressures of being Force Captain had driven her to defect.

When Scorpia realised that Catra hadn’t returned to her tent to rest that day, she had immediately panicked and ran desperately around base calling for Catra. Lonnie had intervened as quickly as she could, plying Scorpia with tea and grey ration bars until she calmed and tearfully explained to Lonnie that she couldn’t find Catra anywhere and they needed to find her now. Lonnie had quickly coordinated with Kyle and Rogelio to systematically canvas the base, count transports and skiffs and look for any signs of Rebellion interference. It had been Rogelio, with his keen ability to track by smell, who discovered where Catra had stepped into the woods and found subtle signs of the scuffle that had preceded her abduction.

In the time since their discovery, the four of them had stepped up and began managing operations between deciding what to do about their commanding officer’s disappearance. They hadn’t reported back to Shadow Weaver yet, at Scorpia’s insistence, but they were swiftly approaching the deadline for the next sitrep, Catra’s responsibility, and struggling to agree on the next step to take.

“There’s no question, here. The Rebellion must have captured Catra and the reason why we haven’t heard from them is because they’re extracting as much information from her as they can before they attack and derail our operation.” Lonnie said, frustration beginning to make itself clear in her tone. “I’m no friend of Catra, but not even I want her in custody of Princesses. We need to approach them, confirm the situation and answer their conditions for her return.”

If possible, Kyle grew more pale, freckles bright against hit cheeks. “Uh. Not it for extracting Catra!”

“Seriously Kyle?!”

Rogelio talked for a moment about the importance of strategy and how each one of them would have a part to play in negotiating Catra’s release. He also firmly reinstated that if they didn’t manage the task in the next 48 hours they would have no choice but to report the loss of their Force Captain and deal with the consequences. Whatever they might be. And knowing Shadow Weaver, they would probably be ugly.

Lonnie agreed, Scorpia cried into a pillow and Kyle somehow got even more nervous.

It took some bickering, plenty of back and forth-ing, but eventually they worked out a plan that even Kyle felt enthusiastic about. Contact the Rebellion, confirm Catra’s safety, organise the terms of release and collect their Force Captain. Who, no doubt, would be absolutely horrendous to deal with and would immediately start chewing them out for not having rescued her faster. In the meantime, Lonnie would manage directing and leading the troops, Rogelio would focus on maintaining base operations, Kyle would function in a support capacity and Scorpia was to present an appearance of authority while delegating responsibilities to the other three and stopping any conversations about Catra’s whereabouts.

\------

A couple of hours later Scorpia is still hugging a pillow and staring sadly down at the plans laid out on the table in front of her. She still couldn’t believe this was happening, that the Rebellion had captured her Wildcat. The one thing Scorpia wanted most in the world was to be Catra’s best friend, and she was trying very hard to be the best possible friend to her. After the mission to Salineas, their first mission together, the two Force Captains had spent a lot of time together to make up for Catra not attending Force Captain orientation. In that time, Scorpia had been impressed by Catra’s quick mind and her drive to succeed. It inspired Scorpia, made her want to try harder and do more and then become best friends with Catra.

But she had messed up. Even though she was brave, strong and gave great hugs it hadn’t been enough to convince Catra to stay close, to rest and to keep her from falling into the hands of their enemy. She tried to tell herself that if Catra hadn’t been hurt, it wouldn’t have been so easy for the Rebellion to catch her and take her away, but it didn’t make it any easier. If only she’d been there to defend her Wildcat, she’d have hit them back with blows from her pincers, used her stinging tail to subdue them and bring them back for questioning. And Catra would have looked at her then, with gratitude or admiration or maybe, maybe something even more.

_That’s enough._ She thought suddenly, choosing to break through her gloomy musings. There was still a chance to rescue Catra. Lonnie was currently with the communication team, working with the technicians to break into the Rebellion’s tech and open negotiations. They could have Catra back as quickly as tomorrow! And then Scorpia would insist that Catra rest and Catra would be so grateful to be back that she would go right to bed and wouldn’t even yell at them for taking so long to get to her.

“Scorpia?” She lifted her head to see Kyle slipping through the tent door. “Are you doing okay?”

A genuine smile spread across her face and she was nearly overwhelmed by a sense of gratitude. She had a team who, even if they didn’t like Catra, they were willing to support Scorpia and get her back. She swept forward and gathered Kyle into her best possible hug, careful not to crush his willowy frame. “I am now, little buddy! Are we ready to go?”

“Y-Yeah, we’re ready to go. We just have to send everyone out and then open the frequency and we’ll be able to talk to the Rebellion.”

Scorpia sets Kyle back on his feet, gently claps his hand in one of her pincers and tugs him from the tent, excitement and hope lengthening her stride and squaring her shoulders. They were going to get Catra back.

\------

The screen pulsed with static as Lonnie completed the connection to the Rebellion’s communication line, and all four of them held their breaths as they waited for someone to answer. 

And wait they did. For whatever reason, the Rebellion were receiving their signal but were refusing to answer, at least for the moment. Lonnie assured the others that whoever had received the call was probably reacting to the Horde frequency calling in and notifying whomever was in charge. An assurance that was proven to be accurate when the pulsing screen cleared to show what must have been the Bright Moon war room. At the head of the long table sat Queen Angella, glaring at the screen, on either side of her sat the Princess of Bright Moon, he arrow wielding tech friend and their former friend, Adora.

Lonnie immediately set to opening formalities. “Please forgive this intrusion into your evening, we only wish to speak with you briefly as we believe the Rebellion has captured our Force Captain and we’d like to open negotiations for her safe return.”

There were several puzzled looks exchanged between the people seated at the table, including one very fraught look from Adora, before Queen Angella responded. “I’m afraid that we’re not at all sure what you’re referring to, Horde Soldier. Perhaps you could elaborate.”

Lonnie could almost feel Scorpia stiffen behind her and pushed thorough the sinking feeling settling in her stomach. “Force Captain Catra is missing, and as our most recent conflicts have been with your forces, we have had no choice but to conclude that the Rebellion has captured her in an effort to cripple our current operation. We have contacted you to confirm her welfare, negotiate conditions for her release and arrange a handover location.”

“What?!” Adora sprang from her seat. “Catra’s _missing_?!”

“Adora.” Angella said, caution clear in her voice and Adora reluctantly sat down. Obviously wanting to say more, but accepting the Queen’s reprimand. “I can assure you, Horde Soldier, that we aren’t currently holding any Horde prisoners in Bright Moon. We are willing to contact other members of the Rebellion and determine if your Force Captain is being held elsewhere, but I must tell you that this is a highly unlikely possibility. Tech Master Bow? Please send a request for information, this will only take a moment.”

Bow bent over his tracker pad, quickly sending the message and almost instantly the replies began to flow across the screen. All were negative, some had Horde captives, but no Force Captains and certainly not Catra.

“No reports of Catra being held by Rebel forces, your Majesty.” Bow lifted his gaze from the messages scrolling across the tracker pad’s screen to look directly across the table at Adora. Even through the slightly grainy image, Scorpia could see that Adora’s face had gone ashen and she stared fixedly at the table before her. That was probably the moment that Scorpia realised that things were worse than she ever could have imagined.

“As the Tech Master has confirmed, we aren’t holding your Force Captain. I am concluding this audience and extend a warning to cease your attacks on the towns in your local vicinity. Bow, please end the communication.”

The line was immediately severed and the screen cut to black, darkening the room and deepening the silence. Scorpia’s earlier optimism had disappeared completely and she started to tremble slightly as Lonnie turned to face the others, looking lost for the first time since Catra’s disappearance had become apparent. “Do we – do we believe them?”

“I believe Adora’s face.” Kyle said slowly. “I was watching her and she’s just as worried as we are. Or as worried as a traitor can be.” He folded his arms and tried to look tough, but his eyes were too shiny and his nose had started to redden.

Rogelio agreed, and asked the question no one else was brave enough to voice: What were they going to do now?

\------

As usual, Catra didn’t want to wake up yet. She was almost completely awake and at the stage that she couldn’t snuggle back down under her regulation blanket and go back to sleep. She rolled over with a groan and curled up, wrapping her tail around herself and twitching the very tip just slightly. Something was off. The blanket was too soft and nice, she felt almost too rested and there was a strange sensation at her ankles and wrists. Cautiously cracking open an eye she looked down at where her wrists were tucked against her collarbones. And was confused. It… it looked like she was wearing extremely light weight shackles, that weren’t connected to anything. An experimental toe confirmed the same shackles at her ankles.

It didn’t make sense, her claws could easily slice though metal this thin and whoever had put the cuffs on her should have known that. Catra immediately shot up, staring wide eyed at the cuffs and then wildly around the room, remembering the Whispering Woods, the Rebels grabbing her and nothing else after that.

With a squeak of surprise Catra jumped and turned at the sound of a husky chuckle. 

And realised that it wasn’t the Rebellion that had her.

“Hello, Force Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the fic so far. This is just a little fanfic that I'm writing for funsies. As such, I'll only be updating it when I'm in the mood to write and it's probably going to be messy with a somewhat inconsistent tone.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, your support is amazing! :,)


End file.
